


Sorte

by Arachness



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: O homem que um diria viria a ser seu marido não pergunta a ela sobre as cicatrizes em suas costas na primeira vez que ela mostra essas a ele.





	Sorte

O homem que um diria viria a ser seu marido não pergunta a ela sobre as cicatrizes em suas costas na primeira vez que ela mostra essas a ele. Himawari se sente grata por isso, ela quer ser honesta com ele mas ainda assim é difícil deixar as palavras saírem por enquanto.

Ele também não pergunta da segunda vez. Ou na terceira.

Ele pergunta na quarta.

E ela conta para ele que as cicatrizes estavam ali por um rapaz que ela tentou proteger, um rapaz que merecia ser protegido, um rapaz que ela amava. Ela temia um pouco de ciúmes da parte dele, mas ele apenas sorri gentilmente e beija as linhas de pele retorcida em suas costas e ela percebe que iria amá-lo e querer estar com ele mesmo se ele não fosse imune. Ela já o tinha feito no passado afinal.

Ela se pergunta se o rapaz por quem ela tinha aquelas cicatrizes tinha alguma coisa haver com aquilo, afinal parecia tão bizarro ter acabado encontrando um dos poucos seres humanos que ela já conheceu que não é afetado pela coisa ruim que estava em seu sangue, em seu toque. Parecia uma benção, parecia uma sorte sem tamanho.

Ela suspeitava que o dono da loja teve alguma coisa haver com isso e teme um pouco pelo preço que ele pagou por aquela gentileza, mas mais do que isso ela acha em seu coração algo que ela antes achara ser impossível. Mais um pouco de amor e gratidão por ele.


End file.
